Training Rooms
by Verbophobic
Summary: Starts as a lemon and it becomes more than just that. the relationship between Snake Eyes and Avery, Oc, starts to form in the second chapter. Was originally just a Se/Oc lemon. Now turning into a story
1. Avery Does

**Tis the season to be fucking. Fa la la, la la la. Lol my pedophile of a friend came up with this because she had recently heard that statistics show that in the month of december is when most conception happens. And now because she has read my No Names story she was like _'Do Christmas lemons.'_ and her puppy dog eyes. Oh god those damned eyes. GAH! And no I'm here, trying, and most likely failing, to do these. Also a bit of background info. AVERY IS ALREADY WITH THE GUY FOR A FEW MONTHS! In these oneshots she has been with (whoever it is that I'm pairing her with) the guy once or twice before ;) only cause I pity her. It would suck to loose your virginity that many times lol anyway, enjoy. Snake Eyes Lemon...Not associated with my story No Names, although I suggest you read it ;) Also a 'Bastard' is really a child born to an unwed woman.**

Avery watched Snake Eyes sulk around the base. It seemed that even though Christmas was coming up and Snake eyes had no where to go. Avery had nowhere else to go either, being Hawks bastard and having a dead mother left little choice for her. The orange haired girl was old enough to live on her own but that was besides the point. Her jade and sapphire mismatched eyes followed Snakes. Through the window she could see him stalk from one side of the practice area, also know as the training area, to the other. "Hey Snakes, wanna go a round?" She yelled down to the obviously unhappy ninja.

He nodded without looking to see who was going to challenge him. Avery knew that once he saw her he would be a bit hesitant, and that would be something that she didn't like. It would be because of her height. Snake Eyes was not sexist and would gladly kick a woman's ass. But he was nearly six feet and she just hit five feet. Ok that was lie and she knew it, she was only four feet and eleven inches...fine ten. As soon as Avery reached the practice area she saw him stiffen. He signed something to her but she had yet to learn ASL, American Sign Language, so she had no idea what he was saying. "I don't understand but I want to do this. I've been quite bored." What Avery decided not to tell him was that she had only known enough fighting to survive long enough to find a chance to run.

The whole fight she was on defense and evasion. He attacked relentlessly and the hits he did land showed that he had a lot of pent up anger and that he was taking most of it out now. Even when she blocked with the electrified staff, the charges turned off currently, his hits sent vibrations up her arms. She may have only been an outlet for his frustrations right then, but that was enough for her. Secretly she had been crushing on the silent ninja for a while now and being this close was enough for her. Snake Eyes gave one final attack, he put near to all of the rest of his strength, anger, and _need_ into it. Expecting Avery to dodge like she had been for most of this fight he was taken aback when he managed to hit her shoulder. The pop that signaled dislocation was evident yet all she did was wince and get back into a defense position.

Snake Eyes bowed to let her know he thanked her for the fight and that he wanted to finish it. When he stood up she grinned at him. Walking over to her he lightly touched her shoulder, when she nodded letting him know that she understood, then quickly he popped it back in. A soft hiss left her lips and nought else. He didn't know what over took him next but he swiftly had her trapped between him and a wall. Lifting his cloth mask up enough to only reveal his lips he kissed her. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Hawk's 'bastard' he had wanted to do this.

Surprise and pleasure entered him as she kissed back. When he ran his tongue over her lips, silently asking for entrance, she was more than glad to grant this to him. Their tongues fought a quick battle for dominance but in the end she retreated and he searched her mouth. While he did this her hands pushed his sweatshirt off his shoulders and pulled the bottom of his black cotton shirt from his pants. Her fingers went beneath his shirt and up his toned torso. Quickly he discarded his shirt all together and started to remove hers. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor and his gloves followed right after.

As he unclasped her bra when she had to pull back from his mouth for air. Avery tilted her head back and Snake Eyes started to trail kisses down her neck. His hands were busy with massaging her chest and his mouth was sucking on a single spot that had made her moan. Her hands were doing nothing so with one she reached up and removed his mask fully, his dirty blond hair made itself a good hold for her hand and the mask fell to the ground. Then her other hand hooked a finger in the waist band of his pants and she gave a small tug. A small groan left him and he stepped back just enough to undo his pants as she undid hers.

He kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and boxers fully. Her jeans and panties pooled around her ankles and before she could remove them he stepped a foot down in the middle of them and held both of her hands above his her head in one of his. This efficiently held her still. In one thrust he entered her and she winced. So effortlessly he had broken her maidenhood. He stilled and waited for her go ahead. "Snakes..." Huskily she said his name and immediately he started to move.

His thrusts were careful and slow at first but when she moaned his control broke and he started to pound into her. With his free hand he reached down in between them and rubbed her clit. She gasped and moaned, trying to move did nothing for her because he had efficiently trapped her. His fingers soon picked up the pace as he was nearing his climax. When his touches became more harsh she started to feel the building up of something in her. Before she knew it she orgasmed and came with him still in her. The tightening of her heat around his thick, hard, throbbing member was just the push needed to make him too come.

Her legs gave out under her own weight and he caught her. She gave a light laugh and mumbled an apology. Snake eyes saw her eyes fighting to stay open and he knew she was fighting a loosing battle. He kissed her again before lifting her into his arms bridal style. On his way out he kicked the clothes into a pile close to the wall to come and get later, her pants, panties, sock, and shoes were still on. Quickly he made his was to his room unseen. Laying her on his bed he finished unclothing her, save for her socks, and pulled on another mask and sweats.

Making his way back to the training room he ran into Duke. "Woah, man, who knew you were so built!" Smirking he kept walking and in his mind Snake Eyes thought _Avery does, and she will for quite awhile._


	2. Lemonade?

When Avery woke up she was naked and wrapped in a blanket. Sitting up she saw that her clothes were nowhere in sight and if she remembered correctly they were still in the training room or, did they get undressed there or here? Her eyes scanned the room but she didn't see anything. Standing up she dragged the sheet with her and wrapped it around her in a toga style.

Silently on her sock clad feet she made her way to the door and winced when the soft click of the lock could be heard. But she looked towards the bathroom where she could hear a shower going and held her breath.

A moment of nothing and she released her breath. She turned back to the door and again winced at the sound of the handle she got it open about three maybe four inches before it slammed shut. A sopping wet hand with coiled muscles held the door shut inches above her head. "Oh, hi." She whispered and then turned. Snake Eyes stood behind her dripping with a towel loosely tied around his waist. "Um I was just-" He leaned down and his lips were inches from hers. If he knew what he was doing to her he didn't let on. Her heart was beating erratically.

His lips formed silent words and she read his words. _'You were doing what?'_ She stuttered unable to make words form and a smirk crossed his lips. He stood up and backed up walking backwards he crooked his finger at her, beckoning her to follow him into the bathroom.

Who was she to deny his call?

She followed him as if in a trance and made her way to the bathroom with him. Her pulled the shower curtain back and got in. She quickly lost her socks and followed him almost in a trance. As soon as she stepped into the warm water she was pushed against a wall. His lips assaulted her and she was lifted up so her legs could wrap around his waist again. His hands held her tightly and his lips worked their way from hers to her neck to teasing her breasts.

He licked and nipped until he felt her heat become wet. Then his lips went back to hers and he entered her. Unlike the day before he was planning to take this much slower. He paced himself and her head fell back and her cheeks flushed. One of his hands moved to hold her hair while the other went to search out her breasts. It didn't take long for the newly plucked girl to climax. Twice.

Though she seemed to become wearied out he started to bring her up once more and this time he joined her in bliss. Then set her down on her own feet. He still hovered above her but he was out of her. He wanted to watch her for a moment, to make sure she didn't collapse or something.

When he was sure that she was alright he turned the cooling water off and gave her a towel to dry with while using his one from before to dry himself. "Um..." She started, unsure of how to proceed. "Hi." She finally said pathetically and looked down at the ground towards her feet. Snake Eyes lifted her chin up and kissed her softly upon her lips. He pulled back and mouthed a hello back. "A- about last night an- and just now..." She didn't know what to say or how to proceed. He took her hand and led her back into his room.

He sat on the bed and grabbed a note book where he wrote down what he wanted to say. "What I mean is, um I've never done this before and- I – what- um- you know what, never mind. It's stupid. Don't worry about it." Snake Eyes caught he wrist as she turned to walk away from him and he pulled her down onto the bed and laid with her, holding her. Trying to convey without words what his thoughts were. But it didn't work for Avery pulled away. "I'm sorry, I have to go." This time with a towel and not his sheet she ran towards the door and left. He only made it to the door but couldn't leave, he was naked and his mask wasn't on.

He laid his head against the door and listened to her retreating steps. Once he could no longer hear them he left the door to get dressed. He was going to find her and make this right. He thought that she would know that he would want something more than a one night stand. Upon exiting his room he realized that he didn't know where her room was.

After searching for a while he gave up and went to General Hawk. "Avery?" Hawk questioned when Snake Eyes found him. "She's probably in her room. It's in the East hall, number fourteen." Snake Eyes thanked him then went to look for the man's daughter. "Wait, she's probably asleep and you'll need to wake her, here's her code..." After memorizing it Hawk had one more thing to ask of him. "What do plan to do, now that you've slept with her." Snake Eyes stiffened. "She's an adult and can make her own choices, but I want to know what you're planning Snake Eyes."

Snake Eyes said nothing then Hawk dismissed him. As he made his way to her room he thought about what he was going to _do._ Perhaps it would be best if they pretended like nothing happened and start again. Properly. No, there was no way he could ever forget or pretend like it hadn't happened because in truth it had and there was no way he would forget it. He didn't want to. And before he really had a plan he stood in front of her room. Typing in the code he waited for the beep that let him know it had been correct and let him in.

It beeped and he entered. Avery sat on her bed, dressed, and hugging a pillow. "Snake Eyes..." She said and stood, quickly tossing the pillow aside. "About-" He strode across the room and kissed her. If there was one thing he didn't want it was to hear that what had happened had been a mistake. It wasn't, at least not to him. He tugged her hand and led her out of the room. As they walked she took her hand from his and let it hang at her side. He paused then took it back and intertwined their fingers. "You mean- ?" She questioned and he nodded. He and her would date. That's what was going to happen.

Rip and Scarlet were a thing, Duke and Anna, so why couldn't he be with Avery? He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. "Merry Christmas." She whispered and he kissed her on the head, though it was through his mask.


End file.
